Angel Wings
by cocacola222
Summary: Tara has come back as an angel, but the problem is she's in trouble. She appears to Willow one night and it throws Willow off her course completely. Tara is close to losing her wings, because she has a plan of vengeance against Warren. Will Willow be able to save her before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It had been a year since I had lost the love of my life. Since then everything had changed so much, I had changed. Sunnydale had crumbled and with it I tried to leave behind all the memories of Tara, but I couldn't leave them all behind. My heart ached to have her back and I had tried everything I could think of to bring her back. The brunt of us had picked up and move far from Sunnydale, at least the "Scoobies" as we liked to call ourselves. Buffy, Xander, Dawn, and I made a move out to Brooklyn, across the country, just in hopes of leaving behind all the bad memories. Giles had gone back to London after the fall of Sunnydale and the other Slayers were still around. They all had gone back to their homes a few had made the move with us.

Buffy had no idea how tough of a time I'd been having recently, frankly we hadn't talked and I mean really talked for quite some time. I glanced over at the clock on my side table it was just after 1 in the morning. I let out a deep sigh and threw myself back on the bed. I let myself drift off into what I thought was a dreamless sleep.

"Willow…" a familiar voice called to me.

I opened my eyes and Tara was standing at the end of my bed. 'I'm dreaming,' I thought to myself. I bolted upright in bed and stared at her feeling my eyes well up.

"Willow…" Tara called to me again.

I felt my body move of its own accord to the end of the bed and I reached out to touch her. My fingers grasped the white fabric flowing around her body. I blinked again and I realized she was glowing a beautiful golden light shrouded her in the darkness. She backed away from me and I felt my lips move, but no words would come out.

"I must go…" Tara said.

I found my voice then. "Tara." I rasped out.

"This isn't a dream," Tara replied and with that she was gone.

"Tara…" water pooled over in my eyes rolling down my cheeks.

I kneeled at the edge of bed staring at the place that Tara had been standing not two minutes before. What did she mean it wasn't a dream; it was a dream, wasn't it? She wasn't alive, she was dead. There's no way. I continued to gape at where she had been standing. I looked down at my fingers remembering the feel of the silky white fabric. It had all felt so real, it was real. I could remember the feel of that fabric in my fingers. I couldn't move I was in complete shock, because she told me it wasn't a dream. And I knew deep down it wasn't, but my mind was reeling telling me there's no way she could be back.

I heard a light rap on my bedroom door but I couldn't form words to even answer the knock. I just continued to stare at the place Tara had just been standing in. I heard the click of the door as it opened. I still did not look away from the spot. My eyes were transfixed to the spot where Tara had been standing.

"Willow," Buffy's voice came into my mind.

It still hadn't registered that Buffy had walked into my room; I was still transfixed I couldn't move and the tears continued to poor down my cheeks. I felt the bed shudder and Buffy took a seat next to me. I let the tears spill down my cheeks as I continued to stare. If Tara was back what was she? And how had she found me? I had so many questions and she had only been there for maybe five minutes, but I already longed to see her again. I flinched as Buffy placed her hand on the small of back. Finally breaking me from my reverie and I turned to look at her, tears still spilling down my cheeks.

"Willow, what happened," Buffy asked, soothingly.

"She was here," I murmured.

"Who was here," Buffy asked?

"Tara," I answered my eyes wide.

Buffy didn't move as she set her lips in a hard line. I wasn't sure if she didn't believe me or if she was trying to think of some reasonable way to break me and in reality I figured she probably did not believe me at all. I stared back at her, not moving, not speaking, just waiting for her say something.

"That's not possible," Buffy finally said.

"Buffy, she was here," I glance back to where Tara had been standing ten minutes before. "She was right there, glowing in a golden light all in white." I looked down at my fingers and ran my thumb across my fingers. "I felt the fabric, it was silk." I looked back at Buffy, pleading with my eyes for her to believe me.

"I know you want to believe she was here, but it was a dream Will," Buffy said.

"It wasn't a dream. She even said to me 'this isn't a dream.'" I looked at Buffy, my eyes wide again. "Do you think she's an angel?"

Buffy stared at me with a blank look. I knew her well enough to know that her mind was reeling now and she was trying to go over all the possibilities. And Tara being an angel was definitely a possibility. Neither of us spoke for what seemed to be an eternity.

"I think you should be careful," Buffy replied, coolly.

I didn't know what she was getting at with that comment. Surely she didn't think that I would try to meddle in that again. I had gone to the dark side and back again, I wasn't about to start any of the witchery again. Once was enough for me to know that I could never go back. But I had to know more and I had no idea how to figure it out. Although I knew one person I could contact that would prove helpful, at least I hoped.

"You know I would never," I snapped at her, a little harsher than anticipated.

"That's not what I meant. I just don't want you to get all caught up in this and get hurt in the end. I don't want to see you broken again," Buffy replied.

The tears that had stopped started up again then. And I crawled over and pulled Buffy into an embrace. I felt Buffy's arm around me and we sat there in a warm embrace for a few minutes and then I looked at her.

"I know, but I have to find out if I really saw her or not. If she's really back, then I have to find a way," I replied.

"Please Willow, be careful," Buffy said.

"Will you help me," I asked?

Buffy opened her mouth then closed it again. I looked at her the pleading back in my eyes and she stared at me.

"Yes, of course," Buffy answered.

I let out a sigh of relief and Buffy stood up and walked out of my bedroom, closing the door lightly behind her. I turned back to stare at the spot Tara had been again. I had to find out; I glanced at the clock it was almost six in the morning. I laid back down and drifted back to sleep, dreaming of Tara. I had high hopes that I would find her.

~3~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When I woke up that morning, I bolted out of bed. I had a phone call to make and it was extremely important. I padded down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed the phone in a rush. I quickly dialed Giles' numbers, hoping that he would answer. I didn't even notice Buffy sitting at the center island watching me intently with a cup of coffee.

"What," I mouthed at her.

She shrugged and smiled at me as I heard the ringing through the phone. I exhaled loudly; I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath. Finally I heard a click and my heart jumped.

"Hello," Giles answered in his British accent.

"Giles! It's Willow," I exclaimed, excitedly.

"Willow, is everything ok," Giles asked?

I snorted, leave it to Giles to be worried first thing, excited later. "Everything is fine Giles. I wanted to ask you something. And it's going to sound really crazy."

I turned to look at Buffy who was still sitting at the center island, sipping coffee. I pointed to her cup and then to me. Hoping she'd get the idea that I wanted a cup too. Buffy nodded as I waited for Giles to answer.

"Yes, what is it Willow," Giles replied.

I took a deep breath. "I saw Tara last night. Is it possible that she could be an angel?"

There was silence on the other end and my heart started to pound in my ears. The silence was going to kill me. 'Oh crap,' I thought to myself. 'He's gonna say I'm nuts.'

"You say you saw her," Giles asked, carefully.

"Yes. She was standing at the end of my bed. Shrouded in a golden light and in all white and I touched her. Well the fabric from the dress she was wearing. She told me it wasn't a dream," I spilled everything without really thinking.

My heart was still pounding and I was just so excited that I had seen her. That everything inside of me was telling me that it had to be real.

"Well I suppose it's quite possible," Giles answered.

"But," I said, I could hear the edge in his voice.

"I'm not sure Willow. I've never dealt with angels. And I have no idea why they would appear to anyone. Quite frankly she could be stuck and not moved on yet," Giles said.

"Keep going," I replied, dryly.

"You need to be careful Willow. I will do some research and see what I can figure out and call you back, but until then please don't try to contact her," Giles said.

I blew out air and sighed heavily, looking at Buffy as she came over with a cup of coffee for me. I took a sip and looked at her; my eyes would say it all.

"I promise I won't. But please hurry," I said.

"I'll do my best Willow, tell Xander and Buffy hi for me," Giles replied.

"I will, thank you Giles," I answered.

"Goodbye Willow," Giles said.

"Bye Giles," I replied.

I listened for the click and the line went dead. I hung the phone back up and looked at Buffy who had taken a seat at the center island again. I sat down next to her with my cup of coffee.

"So," Buffy asked?

"It's possible, I promised him I wouldn't try to make contact," I answered. I glanced down at my coffee cup and stared at my hands wrapped around the warm mug. "What if she contacts me again?"

"Then you tell me and together we will figure it out Willow. But right now we just have to let Giles do his thing," Buffy replied.

This wasn't going to be easy, I know I had promised Giles, but I was really dying to attempt contact. I let out a sigh and felt Buffy's eyes on me. I looked up at her.

"How am I gonna keep my promise to Giles," Willow asked?

"Willow, you can't. It could go bad; I know you want to see her. But right now you can't try. You have to sit back and wait. I understand you hate waiting, but you have to," Buffy answered.

I let out another sigh and took a sip of coffee. This is the first time Buffy and I had really talked in about a month. Both of us had been drifting apart and it felt so good to be talking to my best friend like we always used to. I stifled a giggle and Buffy looked at me.

"What," Buffy asked?

"Nothing, it's just what happened to us," I asked?

"I don't know Will, but it's nice to be back to this again," Buffy answered.

I smiled. "Yea."

"I love you Will," Buffy replied.

"I know," I said.

Ever since Tara's death I still could not bring myself to say those three little words. It hurt too much, because I missed Tara so dearly. And after last night's escapade, I really didn't know what to think. I was scared and excited all at the same time. But I was worried too, because why would she appear now? Something wasn't right and she left so suddenly. I took another sip of coffee while Buffy and I sat in silence. I scooted myself off the stool and took my cup of coffee with me.

"I'm gonna go catch a shower," I replied.

"Alright," Buffy said.

I smiled at Buffy and headed back up the stairs to my bedroom. Setting my coffee on my side table so I could grab some clothes, I heard a knock on my door and spun around to find Xander leaning up against the doorframe.

"Hey Xander," I said, smiling.

"What happened last night Will," Xander asked, nonchalantly.

I sighed. "Tara appeared to me. Giles is looking into it, but I think she's an angel."

"Whoa," Xander said.

"Yea," I sat down on the edge of my bed, hugging my clothes to me. "I think she's in trouble."

"Did you tell Buffy," Xander asked?

"About her appearing yes, I haven't said anything about my fears yet," I answered.

"You should tell her Will," Xander pronounced.

I let out a deep sigh. "I know, I'm gonna get a shower. The three of us can talk later."

Xander nodded and walked down the hall. I walked across the hall to the bathroom and shut the door, clicking the lock in place. I needed to make sure I had some privacy and not be interrupted. I set my clothes on the bathroom sink and turned the water on. Steam billowed out of the shower and I clambered in. I turned down the heat a bit and stood there in the water. Letting it billow off me in droplets. I felt my eyes begin to sting. 'No, I can't.' I tried to shake it off, but it was too late they billowed down my cheeks like always. I knew this was going to be hard until Giles figured it all out. All I could do was hope that he would have some answers in a couple of days.

I shut off the water and climbed out and wrapped the towel around me. I brushed out my hair and slowly got myself dressed. Once I was done I walked back into my bedroom and hung my towel on the hook behind my door. I tossed my pajamas on the bed and walked back downstairs. Xander was now down there with Buffy and Dawn had also surfaced. I smiled as I walked down and sat at the center island.

"Giles called," Buffy said.

I knew my face lit up as she said that. "And?" I pushed for an answer.

"He thinks you're right. He's pretty sure she's an angel. He's still fine-tuning everything. But he said that she appeared to you for help of some sort," Buffy said.

I felt my heart drop down to my feet. My worse fear coming to reminisce. I was glad that I was already sitting, because if I hadn't been sitting I probably would have crashed to the floor. I felt everything leave my body. 'She's in trouble and she needs me.'

"He still says you cannot try to contact her. He's sure that she'll contact you again," Buffy tried to reassure me.

"But she's in trouble. I just told Xander that that's what I was afraid of the most," I replied.

"Willow, we will figure this out," Dawn chimed in.

I glanced over and Dawn and smiled at her. "Thanks Dawnie."

I didn't want to bring everyone down. But I was so scared and I couldn't bear to lose her again. If she needed my help then I would wait. Because she had to know that I would help her, with whatever it would take.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and it seemed like things would get a little better. I had at least been given a little hope from Giles, that Tara would contact me again. I needed to know what was wrong and I had to find out fast. I decided to do my own little research and find out what I could, in hopes that I could get a list made of possibilities. I opened up my laptop and waited for it to boot. Once it was finally booted, I opened up the never fail of Google. I typed in 'angels' first just to see what I could find. It was all biblical stuff, which I bookmarked the page and went back to searching.

I was scrolling through the results when one title caught my eye 'revenge can cause angels to be destroyed.' My heart dropped and I clicked the link. Tara wouldn't, would she? Would she really go after Warren now? If she was in danger of losing her wings or her life than I had to save her or stop her, I stared at the page and it terrified me. She was in danger and I wasn't about to lose her again. I took a deep breath and knew what I had to do.

I wandered back downstairs to find Buffy, who I found in the kitchen course. I had brought my laptop with, hoping it would help convince her.

"Buffy," I said, softly.

She spun around to look at me. "What's up Will?"

"I think I might have found something," I said, setting my laptop on the counter and spinning it so she could look at the page.

"Angels can be destroyed if they kill, or hurt any living being," Buffy read aloud.

"Buffy, Tara's in trouble. I'm afraid she might go after Warren or she's going to get someone to go after him," I replied.

Buffy took a deep breath. "What do we do?"

"I think we need to try to make contact," I said, looking right at her. I watched as her expression changed to worry. "Not with Tara, but maybe with her boss? I guess that would be God." I added quickly.

Buffy looked at me and pressed her lips together. "Willow." She opened her mouth to keep talking and then closed it again. "We don't know what we are dealing with."

"Buffy, I can't lose her again," I answered.

"We need to wait until Giles knows more, until then no contacting any higher powers," Buffy stated, firmly.

I let out a sigh. "Fine!" I slammed my laptop shut and ran back up the stairs.

I threw myself on my bed and splayed out over it. I should have known that Buffy would say no. But I couldn't sit back and just wait and watch. I had to figure this out and if I had to do it on my own then I would. I continued to lie on my bed and drifted off to sleep. I woke with a start again and rolled over in bed. When I rolled over I caught site of her again. Tara was back and she was in the same place. I bolted up and crawled to the edge of my bed, holding back the urge to touch her this time.

"Tara," I said, softly.

"Willow…I need your help," Tara said.

"Are you angel," I asked?

"I'm in grave danger," Tara answered.

I felt my jaw drop and I just stared at her. I didn't know what to say, because my worst fears kept coming to the surface. I just stared at her waiting for her to say more. When she didn't, I looked at her and found my voice again. "What kind of danger?"

"You must help me," Tara answered.

"How can I help you? I don't know what you are or what danger you're in," I panicked.

I felt myself inch closer and I couldn't resist reaching out for her again. I watched in awe as she too lifted her hand and reached for mine. In the moment that our fingers touched I felt everything, I felt an electric shock jolt through me. I could feel her pain and fear and worry. I saw everything replay in my mind. Her dead in front of me, her receiving angel wings, her appearing to me last night and then I saw something horrible. A black cloaked figure reaching out for her throat. A high-pitched sound escaped my mouth, not quite a scream though. She clasped my hand tighter in hers as the vision got stronger. Then I saw her plans, as another figure went towards Warren.

"No," I heard myself say. I opened my eyes to look at her. She was just inches from me now, close enough to kiss. "You can't." She released my hand and was gone. I felt myself shudder and all the power I had been feeling was gone. "Tara!" I started to yell. "Come back!" My voice cracked as my bedroom door burst open. Buffy, Xander, and Dawn were all in my room within minutes as I kneeled there in the same position I was in last night when Buffy found me. I felt hot tears fill my eyes and run down my cheeks. I looked at the three of them.

"She was here. She's in trouble," I croaked out.

"What happened," Buffy asked?

I shook my head I couldn't form thoughts right now. Tara had given me nothing but some images and asked for my help. I couldn't wait for Giles I had to figure out what was going on and I had to know now. I glanced over at the clock it was a little after seven in the evening. I must have really dozed off. I looked back over to Buffy, Xander, and Dawn.

"She asked for my help," I answered, looking each of them in the eye. "She told me she was in grave danger." I looked down to my hand, remembering the feeling I had when she touched me. "She touched me. She showed me." I shook my head. "I don't know what it was."

"Showed you what exactly," Dawn asked?

"I don't know Dawnie. I could feel all her pain and worry. And there's this thing after her. And I was right about Warren," I answered.

"Did she show you her killing Warren," Buffy asked?

"Not exactly, but something she was sending after Warren," I answered.

"What is she," Xander burst out.

I looked at Xander and smiled. "An angel."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

We were all sitting around the dining room table now, trying to figure out our next move. I had already contacted Giles who had again told me not to make any contact, until we knew exactly what we were dealing with.

"I think we need to contact higher powers," I said.

"Giles said we shouldn't," Dawn replies.

"I know, but if she's in danger we need to know. If I lose..." I droned off, I couldn't even finish the sentence. I couldn't go through that pain again.

"We wouldn't be contacting Tara, just higher powers right," Xander asked?

"Yes, I'll let Tara contact me again. But I need to know how much danger she is in," I answered.

"Xander, why are you feeding her into this," Buffy asked?

"Buff, we have to do this. It's not like it's the first time we've gone against Giles' orders," Xander answered.

Buffy opened her mouth to speak and closed it again, letting Xander's words sink in. She knew he was right. I looked at each one of them again.

"If we are going to do this, we have to do it now," I said.

Buffy nodded. Xander just looked at me and Dawn stared at me.

"Willow, what if something goes wrong," Dawn asked?

"Oh Dawnie, we are going to be very careful," I answered.

"So how do we do this," Xander asked?

I let out a long sigh. "I did some research online about how to contact higher powers. We need some stuff from a magic shop." I flipped open my laptop and waited for it to warm up. It finally did and I pulled up the page I had found and glance down at the list. "We need four white candles, some incense, a quiet place, smooth round stones, and a mat of some sort we can sit on. We will have to be in a circle hands held and we can't break the circle once we initiate contact, because we will lose the contact. In the center we need an offering of some sort, something that will help lead us to our answer." I look up at them all, their faces are blank. "I have some of Tara's things so I was thinking we could place something in the center of hers."

"Is this dangerous," Buffy asked?

"It shouldn't be. It's different than contacting an evil being. We should be shrouded in light and not darkness," I answered.

"Ok," Xander said. "Dawn and I can run to the magic shop in town and you can Buffy can get to work on figuring out where."

Buffy held up her hand and looked at me. "You're sure you want to do this?"

I nod. "I have to."

"Ok," Buffy replied.

We all stood up and busied ourselves with the arrangements. Buffy and I decided the best place would probably be my bedroom since that's the area Tara had contacted me. It would feel the safest to any higher power that way. We laid out a big blue fleece blanket that had starts and moons on it, hoping to create some tranquility with it. I rummaged around in my closet and found one of Tara's old crystals and placed it in the center in a small dish. The two of us then waited for Xander and Dawn to return with the rest of the supplies. They were back in about a half an hour and we set up the rest of the altar as it was called online. We placed a candle at each corner of the blanket and the incense on each side of us, stones between the candles and incense. I took a deep breath and looked at the work. It seemed like it would work.

"Ready," I asked?

They all nodded. We lit the candles and incense and shut off the lights and took our seats. Each of us on one side of the blanket, we joined hands and closed our eyes. We all took a deep breath and sat in silence for a bit so we could let any bad energy leave our bodies. When I felt we had sat long enough I spoke.

"We commune with thee angels above and around us. We wish to speak with you about one of your own," I started. I felt a cool breeze blow around me and knew it was working, I continued to speak. "We wish to commune with you about Tara." I felt bumps rise on my skin and continued to speak. "We offer you her crystal and ask that you commune with us." The breeze got a little stronger and I opened my eyes. In the center of us stood, no floated none other than an angel. She was beautiful, blonde hair shimmered down to her stomach and she like Tara was in completely white. We made eye contact and she spoke.

"I have been sent to talk with you about Tara," she said in the most angelic voice.

I heard the gasps escape the mouths of everyone with me and knew they had opened their eyes also. I looked back to the angel.

"She's appeared to me twice now," I say, calmly.

"Go on," the angel replies.

"She told me she's in danger. She asked for my help. But I don't know what type of danger she is in or how I can even help her," I said.

"What she has told you is true." The angel looks around at each of us in the circle. "She has planned a vengeance upon a man who walks among you."

"Warren," Buffy whispers.

"Yes. Warren. If she goes through with this her wings will be clipped and she will no longer be welcome on Heaven or Earth," the angel said.

"What can I do to help her," I ask?

"You must stop her before it's too late. You will be rewarded if you stop her in time," the angel replied.

"Rewarded how," I ask?

"That is yet to be decided." The angel looks directly into my eyes, her gaze burning into me. "What she showed you last night. The cloaked figure after her, he is the one controlling her actions. She is only able to escape his control when she is above. When she comes down to Earth for anything he has control over her." The angel looks around at the room. "She is still able to her job. She's been put in the guardianship of some gifted individuals." The angel looks at Buffy. "You must take great care with Willow. Be sure she makes no contact with Tara of her own accord."

Buffy nods. "I will keep her under close watch."

The angel looks back to my stunned face. "When Tara contacts you again, you must ask her of her plans. You must talk with her."

"I've tried, she won't answer my questions," I reply.

"She will. Her first contact was accidental, the second was not a coincidence," the angel said. She looks at each of us again. "Beware of strange incidents. They are also of no coincidence."

"What kind of strange incidents," Dawn squeaks out.

The angel turns to face Dawn. "I do not know. The four of you must be careful. This is dangerous art to be meddling in."

"I thought this was bright light not dark light," I replied.

She turns to face me again. "It is bright light. But saving an angel is no easy task. You must be careful."

I nod my head. I was reeling with questions to ask, but I didn't know what would be relevant. "I have so many questions."

"With time they will be answered. You have been warned and told of the forthcoming. Now go and do good deeds! You must save her before it's too late," the angel replies.

With a flash she vanishes and all the candles go out, along with the incense. I look at the dish, the crystal is gone. We release each other's hands and stare at one another. This is not what I had expected at all. I had no idea how deeply Tara needed my help. I stared at Buffy who knew exactly what I was thinking.

"You can't contact her," Buffy said.

"I know, what do we do now," I ask?

"Should we warn Warren," Dawn asks?

"I don't think that will do any good," Xander answers.

"No, if she's planning vengeance then nothing can really stop her," Buffy replied.

"Except me," I whispered.

"Yes, you are the only thing that can stop her," Buffy said.

I stand up and walk out of my bedroom and down to the kitchen. I needed time to think. I had no idea what I could even do. I loved her still and I was not going to lose her to Hell. I'm assuming that's the angel had been getting at, that she would only be welcome in Hell. Angels committing murder, who would have thought something that could happen in this crazy world. I wondered how Giles would react when he found out what we had done. I'm sure he'd angry at first, but maybe not. I opened the front door and slid my flip-flops on my feet and started down the street. I had to clear my head.

My brain was reeling from everything the angel had told me. I had to help her, I knew that when she appeared the first time. But now it was a whole new cup of tea, how was I going to stop her from killing the man who killed her? And why did she want to kill him so bad? It wouldn't solve anything, I shook my head as I let tears roll down my cheeks again. It seemed like all I had been doing the last couple of days was crying. I turned to go back to the house. I stopped dead in my tracks when I was who was in front of me.

"Hello Willow," Warren said.

"What do you want," I asked, firmly.

"Scared of me," Warren asked?

"You've taken enough from me, leave me alone," I answered.

He took on step forward and I took two back, I was ready to run if I had to. I heard a rustle behind me and Warren's eyes got wide and he took off. I spun around to see Tara, but this time she wasn't angelic. She was human.

***Author's Note: I need three reviews before I post the next chapter.***


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Tara," I gasped, seeing her in front of me. Not as an angel but a human put everything in high gear. I took a step towards her; I wanted to run to her. Pull her in my arms and kiss her, but I just stepped forward and stood stunned to silence.

Tara stared at me, her eyes blazing, but she didn't speak. I stared back taking another cautious step towards her. I was afraid that if I moved to quickly I would frighten her; she looked so fragile in front of me. I slowly closed the distance between us. I was close enough to touch her now. I lifted my hand and reached for her. "Tara," my voice cracked.

"Willow," Tara replied.

"Yea, it's me. Tara are you," I asked?

Tara stared at me blankly. Her face slowly changed and she looked at me. "I'm not human."

I can hear my heart in my ears, being so close to her. Close enough to touch, finally I gain the courage and place my hand on her cheek. Running my knuckles across her jaw line, I had to know she was real. She lifted her hand and placed it on mine and held it there, her eyes closing. We stood there in silence for a few moments, soaking in each other's touch. I leaned closer to her, wanting to feel her lips on mine. Once she figured out what I was doing she panicked and released my hand and took a step back, looking scared.

"I'm sorry. Did I frighten you," I ask?

Tara shook her head. "I can't." I stared back at her blankly, not understanding. "I'm still an angel Willow."

"Then why don't you look like one," I asked?

Tara let out a deep breath and stared back at me. "Because I'm working." She stepped toward me again and took my hand in hers again, and placed her other hand on my cheek. That jolt I felt last night came back then. I felt the power within her and closed my eyes, my lips parting with the power I felt. "I'm a guardian angel." Her words seemed so far away to me as her touch continued to put my body in a spasm. I wanted to kiss her, but I understood now that I couldn't. She kept her hand on my cheek and ran her fingers down my cheek, along my collarbone. I felt little shocks with every touch and my eyes remained closed. My breathing began to escalate. I didn't know how she was doing it, but I could feel the power and it emanated in my entire body. Just as quickly as I felt the power it disappeared as she dropped her hands back to her side. My eyes opened my breathing still rugged.

"Sorry," she cooed, shrugging. "I forget the power I have."

"Tara," I said, not sure what I was trying to say.

Tara puts two fingers on my lips. "Shhh, it's not safe here."

I looked at her and put my hand on top of her fingers and kissed them lightly. If I couldn't kiss her lips, I'd go with the next best thing. I released her hand as I felt the jolt again and she dropped her hand quickly.

"Go home," Tara said.

"But, you asked for my help," I said.

"I know, it's not safe here," Tara replied, her eyes blazing with need. "I know you must have a million questions." I nod my head. "I will answer them, just not here. Go home."

I nod, understanding. "Ok."

I turn on my heel and walk back up to house, aware that she was still watching me completely. I could feel her eyes on me, so I gave her something to look at. Sashaying my hips while I walked and letting a smile protrude on my face. I walked into the house, the smile still plastered there.

"What's with you Will," Xander asked?

"I saw Warren, but Tara was there. He took off," I answered.

"Wait what," Buffy chimed in.

"Tara scared him. She was in human form, working. She's a guardian angel," I replied.

"Did you get to talk to her," Buffy asked?

"No, she said it wasn't safe there," I answered.

Dawn squealed. "Did you kiss her?"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. "No Dawnie, angels aren't allowed to do that. " I look at Xander then Buffy. "She said she'd answer my questions."

There was silence then and I glanced at each face. I walked over the table and picked up my laptop.

"You ok," Buffy asked?

I nodded my head, knowing my voice would betray me and hugged my laptop tight to my chest. I walked up the stairs to my bedroom and shut the door. I changed in my pajamas and lay back on my bed. There was so much in my head right now and the fact that I had touched Tara was enough to make me know I had to help her, before it was too late. There was a knock on my door and I sat up.

"Come in," I said.

Buffy opened the door and walked into my bedroom and sat down on the bed next to me. "How you doing?"

"It was really intense," I said.

"Seeing her," Buffy asked?

"No, when she touched me." I shivered as I remembered the feeling it had given me. "It sends an electric shock through my body." I look at Buffy. "She has so much power."

"Overwhelming, huh," Buffy said.

I nodded. "I have to help her."

"I know Will, and we will. You will," Buffy said, putting a reassuring hand on mine which was on my knee.

"I don't know how," I whispered.

"You'll figure it out Will. You're a strong girl and you are smart," Buffy said, giving my hand a squeeze.

I smiled at her. "Thanks." I glanced at the clock, where had the time gone? It was already past midnight. "I'm gonna get some sleep."

"Alright Will, I'm here for you if you need to talk," Buffy said.

"I know Buff, thank you," I replied.

I gave her a quick hug and she got up and walked out my room, closing the door behind her. I crawled under the covers and curled myself up. I fell asleep within minutes after today's events it would only make sense that I would sleep good. All the events replayed in my dreams, Tara's touch. The shock I felt when she touched me. The feeling I had when I saw her.

Then that cloaked figure came into my dreams. He was chasing Tara; he had a hold of her. He wrapped his hand around her throat. I woke up with a scream. "Tara!" I blinked a couple of times and realized I was in my room; I hoped my scream hadn't woken anyone up. I blinked again when I saw the bright light at the foot of my bed. I sat up then and it became clearer. She was here again, watching me sleep.

"Tara," I said, softly.

"I told you I'd answer your questions," Tara said.

I looked at her she was in her angelic form again and I let out a little groan of disappointment. She could have at least come in human form. I frowned at her.

"What," Tara asked?

"Couldn't we talk when you're not so bright," I asked?

Tara let out a little giggled. 'Oh that sound,' I thought to myself.

"I figured this way there'd be less temptation," Tara answered.

I blushed. "Oh."

"Well start asking," Tara said.

"Why are you planning to kill Warren," I blurted out.

Tara's face contorted from happy to rage. "Because he killed me, he deserves death!"

"Tara, you can't kill him. I'll lose you forever," I said in a small voice.

"You didn't even avenge me!" Tara's voice got louder.

I felt my eyes get hot again. I was getting sick of this crying. "Tara, I tried." My voice cracked as the tears fell.

"He must die," Tara said, rigidly.

"No! Tara, you cannot kill him," I manage to blubber out.

Tara looks at me and her face changes. "I'm sorry."

I look at her. "You said I can ask my questions."

Tara nods. "Yes, go on."

"How am I supposed to help you," I asked?

"Contact the others and tell them I have to avenge my death," Tara stated.

"Tara, they won't agree. I've talked to them. I'm meant to stop you," I said.

"You can't stop me," Tara said, angrily.

"Why me," I asked?

"Because I have a connection with you, you're the only one I could contact even by accident," Tara answered.

"Why," I asked?

"Because Willow, when we first met we had a connection. That connection can never be lost," Tara answered.

I gaped at her. If the connection can never be lost, then that meant. No, it couldn't mean that could it? "But if it can't be lost. If…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"If what, Willow," Tara asked?

"If you go through with this they'll put you in Hell. And if we can't break our connection, then you could still haunt me," I answered, shivering.

"I would never do that. Besides… I won't end up there," Tara replied.

"You don't know that, unless I stop you," I said.

I stared at her and reached out to touch her again. She sat on my bed. 'That's funny, I didn't know angels could sit,' I thought to myself. She put her hand on my leg and I immediately felt that shock again. When she was in her angel form it was a lot stronger than when she was human. Her touch sent spasms through me again and I felt my breathing accelerate again.

"Tara…" I moaned out.

She put her other hand on my other knee and the feeling became stronger, my eyes closed tightly. I could feel the electricity between us and it was so intense. I opened my eyes; her face was inches from mine.

"So much for less temptation," Tara whispered.

I looked at her, staring into her blue eyes. She just made me fall apart at the seams and I wanted to kiss her so badly. I put my hands on top of hers and the electric current got stronger. Power to power making me gasp, I watched as Tara's lips parted and she gasped.

"The power," I mumbled.

"I'm going to kiss you. But if I do you have to realize I won't be able to see you again for awhile then," Tara said.

I gaped at her. "Then don't kiss me."

She shook her head and leaned closer to me. The next moment her lips were on mine and the power exploded between us. I felt my heart beating in my chest and I thought it was going to explode; I moved my hands to her hair and wrapped them in her hair. I heard her moan softly against my lips and then she pulled away from me. Blue eyes to green eyes we stared at each other for a minute and then she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

*Tara's POV*

I closed my eyes as I leaned in and closed the final gap between us. My lips were on Willow's and the power between us accelerated. Even I could feel the power that was overwhelming both of us. I felt my body go rigid as I felt the power course through my veins and my heart was pounding in my ears. As her hands reached into my hair I could feel the passion that was still there between us. It confused me, angels weren't supposed to feel this. They weren't supposed to feel anything or so I'd been told. A soft moan escaped my throat as her hands twirled into my hair. I had to stop this now, I pulled away using all my strength. I knew I only had moments before I would be pulled away from her for breaking the rules. And in that moment I knew I had to tell her with my eyes that I still loved her. So I stared into her green eyes and pleaded with mine so she would know. I didn't blink once and then I felt the pull and I was no longer sitting on Willow's bed.

I glanced up and in front of me stood Isabella. I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't care at this point. I just stared at her, waiting for the worse.

"You know why you are here," Isabella said, curtly.

I nod my head. Not speaking to her, because I knew I couldn't plead my case.

"You will no longer be free to come and go as you please. You will be put into human form to watch over your charges and brought back here at the same time each day. From eight to eight you will be human. Then you will be brought back up here. You will not go and see Willow until I see fit," Isabella continued.

I felt my heart drop, because I knew this would kill Willow more than me. I continued to just look at Isabella.

"Speak," Isabella commanded.

"I understand and accept my punishment," I replied.

"Good now go," Isabella says and waves her hands.

I walk away from Isabella and know that I'm royally screwed at this point. It also meant that I wouldn't be able to continue with my vengeance plan until my restrictions were lifted. But it wasn't the end, I would get my revenge.

I got to my quarters and sat on my bed, at least now I had time to think about my thoughts. My confusion was eminent and I couldn't figure out why I had these feelings. Well, I knew why I would have them. After all it was Willow, the love I was taken from. But as an angel I could not comprehend what I was feeling. I didn't even know who I could talk to. I let out a long sigh and lay back in bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my thoughts wandering to Willow.

I woke up the next morning and remembered that I wouldn't be able to see Willow and I felt the pang in my heart. I sighed and walked back out to the front, Isabella greeted me.

"Good morning Tara, ready for your day," Isabella asked?

I nodded, trying not to let the emotions get to me that were confusing me all too much at this point.

"Remember, I will know if you go to see Willow," Isabella said.

I nodded again and with a wave of Isabella's hand I was down on Earth and human till eight. I wanted to break the rules so badly, but I knew that if I was good I wouldn't be restricted as long. I went about my day as usual, checking on each of my charges. Although I knew I would have a lot of time left over, which I wondered if that was part of Isabella's punishment. Making me stay human, knowing damn well that I would have plenty of time left over to suffer through.

The only good thing was that I would be able to think some more about what I was feeling. The day inched by slower than usual, when finally I felt myself lifted I let out a sigh of relief. I had gotten through the first day, but I knew it would get more difficult with time.

A week passed and my restrictions were still not lifted. I decided I would take a chance on breaking the rules. I crossed my fingers that Willow would not be home as I made the trek to her house with Buffy and Xander. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, glancing down at my watch I had about an hour and a half before I would be lifted. Buffy opened the door and stared at me.

"Tara, Willow's not here," Buffy said.

"Good, is she expected home soon," I asked?

Buffy shook her head and continued to stare at me.

"Tara, what are you doing here," Buffy asked?

"Can I come in," I asked?

"Of course," Buffy answered and stepped aside to let me in.

We walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I looked at Buffy. "How is she?"

"A mess, she thinks she's lost you," Buffy answered.

"I know, I've been watching…which I shouldn't be," I replied.

"Tara what's going on," Buffy asked?

"I've been put under restriction," I answered.

Buffy stared blankly at me. 'Great, Willow never told her.' I looked at Buffy. "I broke the rules the last time I saw her."

"How," Buffy asked?

"I kissed her," I answered, letting a sigh out. "And they still haven't lifted my restrictions. I'll only be on Earth until eight. But I need you to tell Willow something for me."

Buffy looked at me. "Anything."

"Tell her that I'm ok and…" I started to say and looked at her again. Taking a deep breath and gulping. "And that I love her."

"Of course Tara," Buffy replied.

Buffy smiled at me. We both stood up and pulled Buffy into an embrace. "I miss you guys all so much."

"Well maybe when you can you can come visit us all," Buffy said.

I nodded. "I'd like that." I walked back towards the door as the knob turned. "Shit!" I stood at a standstill, frozen to the spot when I should have been running the opposite direction. If that door opened and it was Willow I'd probably have another week of this restriction nonsense. The door opened and Willow walked in with a bag of groceries. She saw me and dropped everything to the ground.

"Tara," Willow croaked.

"Willow…I-" I started to say but was lifted at that moment.

I stood in front of Isabella, fear etched on my face.

"Tara, your restrictions are lifted as of now," Isabella stated.

My face changed from fear to confusion. "Lifted? But I broke the rules again."

"No, you did just the opposite," Isabella replied.

"What," I asked?

"You went to tell Buffy that you were ok and relay the message to Willow. That is something that is the complete opposite of breaking the rules," Isabella said.

I stood, stunned for a moment and then spoke. "Isabella, is it possible for angels to love?"

Isabella's face contorted as I asked the question. She took a deep breath and looked at me. "Yes."

"Oh," I breathed out.

"But you know the rules," Isabella stated.

I nodded my head. I knew now that I could love, but I could not act on the love I felt for Willow. I couldn't believe how completely messed up that was. I turned and walked to my quarters. At least the confusion was gone, but I didn't know what I was going to do. I knew that I had to see Willow. And I had to see her tonight now that my restrictions had been lifted. Now that I knew no matter what form I took the temptation would still hold I decided I would go in human form. I felt myself drift and land on the pavement below me. I looked up and was exactly where I wished to be.

I walked up to the door and knocked lightly, waiting for an answer. The door whipped open and there stood Willow, seeing her reminded me why being a human made it more difficult to see her, everything stood still. My heart pounded in my ears and I walked towards her and pulled her into my arms. The power charge hit again and I felt the sparks. I breathed in her scent and smiled into her shoulder.

"Oh Willow," I said.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Willow replied.

"Nothing can keep us apart," I answered.

We released one another and I wandered up the stairs to her room. I sat on her bed and waited for her to join me.

"Why are you here," Willow asked?

"They lifted my restrictions and I had to see you," I answered.

"Are you still plotting your revenge," Willow asked?

"Yes, I need to get on that now," I answered.

"Tara, you can't," Willow pleaded with me.

She didn't understand that I had to do this. I had to kill Warren; he deserved nothing more than death. He hadn't even gone to jail for my murder. They had announced him criminally insane and I knew he wasn't. That one life for another wasn't a crime. I didn't know how I could make Willow understand.

"Willow, how can I make you understand I have to kill him," I said through gritted teeth.

"You'll never make me understand," Willow replied.

I stared at her, my eyes blazing in hers. Willow reached for my hands and entwined her fingers with mine. Sending that electric shock through our bodies, the lights in the house flickered as the power surged through us. Both of our breathing accelerated as the power surged.

"I can't lose this," Willow said.

I didn't speak; my breathing was to ragged to even comprehend at this point. This was all new to me, well in reality I had felt it before. The first time we had touched, but after a year and a half this was new to me again. I had no way of making her understand that I had to kill Warren, so I continued to stare into her eyes holding her hands tightly in mine.

We didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity and finally we released hands as the power consumed us completely. When we released hands I felt somehow weaker and overwhelmed. My breathing was still ragged.

"Willow I have to go," I said.

"Don't leave," Willow replied.

"If I don't I'll break the rules again, you'll see me again," I said.

"Not if you kill him," Willow replied.

I threw my hands up in the air. "I have to do it!" I felt my anger surge through my body and took a deep, calming breath. "I love you, I have to go." And with that I lifted myself back up, leaving Willow standing there, stunned, confused, and wanting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

*Tara's POV*

I threw myself on my bed and groaned into my pillow. I had to make Willow understand somehow that killing Warren would solve everything. I sat back up and decided it was time to make contact with Ghoregio to make sure we still had a deal. I quietly walked out of my quarters and floated right on down. Ghoregio was waiting for me.

"Why have I not heard from you," Ghoregio's anger was eminent.

"I'm sorry Ghoregio. I was put on restriction," I replied, flatly.

"Don't let it happen again, or the deal's off," Ghoregio said, flashing a mean smile.

"We need to start putting this plan into motion," I said, looking at Ghoregio. "They are beginning to get suspicious."

Ghoregio looked at me; no he started right into me. "Are you sure it's not your girlfriend ticking them off?" The anger was back in his voice and stared at him stunned.

How the hell did he know about Willow? It made me wonder what else he might know about me that I didn't know about me. "She's not my girlfriend." Obviously that wasn't a denial that she didn't know, but it's all I could think of in my shocked state of mind.

"Whatever," Ghoregio replied, curtly.

"So can we set this in motion," I asked?

"Yes, the first piece has already been played while you've been gone," Ghoregio answered. He looked right into my eyes. "You can expect him to start having some worry."

A wide grin emerged on my face. "Good, fear is so much fun." I let out a long evil laugh and then looked back to Ghoregio. "And everything else will go according to plan?"

"Yes Mistress Maclay," Ghoregio replied. "His aura will be in danger."

"Leading to his ultimate demise," I replied, a drawl apparent in my voice.

The plan was simple and it was fool proof as long as no one found out and no one got in my way. The first part was simple to start making Warren see things. People he's killed her hurt as ghostly figures or even as demons. Of course this would scare him and that was perfect for the next part of the plan. After seeing all these demons and ghosts he goes for help, but of course the help he finds isn't real help at all. Just a figment of his imagination, slowly everything would eat at him, causing his aura to go haywire. So every demon known to mankind would begin their attack on him, but only one would be able to kill him. And that demon was named Feardorcha, or the dark man.

I knew that making deals with any demon was a messy business and potentially dangerous. To be honest, most demons aren't trustworthy and go back on their word more than half the time. But for some crazy damn reason I trusted Ghoregio, now as for Feardorcha I didn't trust him, but I knew I wasn't the one dealing with him directly. But my hunger to destroy Warren overpowered all the disbeliefs and insecurities I had.

Even though being an angel, I shouldn't feel the need to kill anyone. An angel is to protect and guide, not kill. But that was a whole different story of confusion I had muddled in my brain. But when I really started to think about, an angel can love so the fact that an angel would want to kill isn't that different, right? I shook my head trying to rattle out any of my second-guessing myself. None of that mattered; Warren had to die; besides I wasn't the one actually killing him.

"Mistress Maclay," Ghoregio's voice echoed through my thoughts.

I glanced at him. "Sorry."

"You should go now," Ghoregio said it wasn't a request or even a choice it was a demand.

I nodded my head and floated back up where I belonged, quietly sulking back into my quarters and crawling onto the bed. Tomorrow would be another day and I knew I would have to try to convince Willow once again that it was the right thing today. My eyes slowly drifted shut as memories of Willow raced through my mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

*Willow's POV*

When I opened the front door I never expected to see Tara standing in front of me. It had been a week since I'd seen her. I dropped everything the minute I saw her in front of me. I wanted to run to her to know she was still there. The minute I saw her, all the events of the last week ran rampant through my brain…

I cried every single day that I didn't see her and I thought I would never see her again, Buffy had done her best at comforting me, but even she didn't know what to say to make me feel any better about anything. I gave Buffy a couple of real scares going all commando witch on her trying to call Tara to me. Of course every time I tried that, it failed and Buffy was there to pick up the pieces. I had been a mess this last week, not leaving the house, barely left my bedroom. I walked around in nothing but sweats and t-shirts that were two sizes too big on me. I probably gained about ten pounds with my sulking around. Finally, Buffy had enough and forced me to go out grocery shopping. This was the first day I had left the house or even put clothes on.

And to come home and see her standing there, not more than five feet away from me, I didn't know whether to cry or smile.

"Tara," I croaked out. Seriously? That's all I could manage is saying her name in a hoarse voice!

"Willow… I -" Tara began to speak.

But in that same moment, I watched in horror as she was taken from me again. She looked like she was in pain with the way she was taken. I ran towards her and tried to grasp on to her thinking I could do something like that, how stupid could I be?

"Tara! Tara! No!" I was trying to scream and yell, but it all came out as nothing more than a small voice.

Then she was completely gone and I fell to my knees, my head in my hands. I felt Buffy's hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off. I didn't want to talk to her. Who knew how many times Tara had appeared to Buffy while I had been indisposed.

"Willow, that was the first time," Buffy said.

"You're lying," I said in a barely audible voice.

Buffy went to her knees in front of me and took my hands. "Will, look at me." I looked at her. "I promise you she has never showed up till today."

"Why, after a week," I started.

"She got in trouble for kissing you. She wasn't allowed to see you and then you walked in the door," Buffy said.

"No! No no no," I said over and over again, shaking my head. Now I had done it now I was going to lose her for the rest of my life. Now I would never see her again, I didn't care who walked through that door now I started to sob. Not silent or even quiet sobs but loud, annoying, sobs, gasping for air as I knelt there bawling. I felt Buffy's arms around me and I just continued to cry, until I had no more tears left in me to shed. Once I was done I looked at Buffy.

"You'll see her again, they can't keep you apart forever," Buffy said.

"Yes they can," I replied.

"Will, they need your help. And you can't do that if Tara isn't allowed to see you," Buffy stated.

My heart started to pound a little bit again. She was right, but I still felt like I was in for another week of pain and fear and too much witchcraft. I knelt there in silence until a knock on the door broke me from my reverie. I don't know what pulled me out of my depressed state of mind, but something told me to get up and answer the door. I was being pulled directly to the front door by some unseen force. I got to the door and whipped it open to find Tara standing in front of me.

I felt my heart speed up and my breathing accelerated and I wasn't even touching her yet. She was really there in front of me again and I thought that I was imagining things at first. That any minute she would just disappear again and I'd hear laughing. I kept telling myself it wasn't real, until she walked towards me and propelled herself into me. Her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace and everything went away. She was real and she was there for me again. I heard her mumble my name and my heart stopped for a minute. It was the same Tara that I had always loved and always would love.

When I felt like my heart was about to explode, she released me and walked up the stairs. I watched her go up the stairs as she swayed her hips, giving me a show. I smiled to myself and turned to Buffy.

"Buff I'm so -" I started to say, but Buffy held up her hand.

"I know, go," Buffy said, cutting me off.

I nodded and bound up the stairs to find Tara sitting on the edge of my bed, no doubt waiting for me. I sat next to her and let her tell me what had happened and I couldn't resist reaching for her. I had to be touching her, it's the only way that made any of this real. Of course we argued about Warren, she still was planning her revenge. I knew deep down on my heart that if she went through with this I would never see her again. It was killing me and yet she was telling me that I had to understand. How could I understand her need to kill anyone? I know he killed her, but he doesn't deserve this plot. Tara had no idea that I had seen her plan against Warren and with how dark it was. I couldn't believe that my Tara was playing in something so dark.

Tara pulled her hands from mine and just as suddenly as the shock was there it was gone, but my hunger was still there. The hunger I had for her, to touch her, to be with her. I stared at her as she threw her hands up in the air practically yelling at me "I have to do it!" I just stared at her as I watched her body go rigid with anger.

Tara looked at me and tried to smile. "I love you, I have to go." Just as soon as she finished the sentence she was gone in a blink of an eye. I stared at the spot she had been standing all the thoughts running through my head.

I was beyond stunned at this point and I couldn't understand what was going through Tara's head at this point. Well, I couldn't exactly say that. I knew how she felt; when Warren killed her the rage over-powered me. And it almost killed me, Tara had to know that. She had to have seen me almost destroy myself.

I walked back downstairs to look for Buffy, she wasn't downstairs. I walked back upstairs and found her in her room. I knocked softly on the open door.

"Hey," Buffy said, sitting up.

I walked in. "Buffy, she's going to destroy herself."

"Willow you can stop her," Buffy replied.

I shook my head. "I don't know how." I looked at Buffy with gleaming eyes. "Buffy, I saw her plan that night. It's so dark." I let out a shudder. "It was so not Tara."

"We will figure this out," Buffy said.

"How? I don't know when she's planning on putting any of this into motion..." I stopped for a second. "If I can just force another vision."

"Will, you cannot force a vision. You have to let it play its course," Buffy said.

"But, I can do it," I said.

I walked out of the room and walked to my room and fired up my laptop again. I was a little rusty on the witchcraft field, but I remembered seeing something to get a vision. It was very little magic; it was mostly just using natural elements. I got to work; the next time Tara would show up I would be ready so I could figure out when her plan was going to happen. I had to save her and in order to save her I would have to break all of the rules.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I don't know how late I stayed up figuring it all out, but at long last I was done and had it all figured out. Whenever she showed up again I knew what I would have to do and I would be ready. Once I finally laid down in bed I was asleep within seconds.

I jolted from my sleep from a horrible nightmare. In the nightmare Tara had gone completely through the plan and I was watching as they destroyed her and pushed her underground. I couldn't let that happen to her, I just couldn't. I would save her if it was the last thing I did. I glanced at the clock it was a little after eight, I had no idea what time I had actually fallen asleep last night. I yawned and rubbed my eyes and crawled out of bed to use the bathroom. I wandered down the stairs to find Buffy in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. I walked straight to the pot and poured myself a glass.

"I could chug this whole pot," I said.

"Rough night," Buffy asked?

"I was up all night figuring it all out. And I know what I have to do," I answered.

"Will, please be careful," Buffy said.

"I will," I said. I looked at Buffy and smiled at her. "I have to do this. I have to save her."

"I know, I just don't want you going haywire on me again," Buffy said.

I held back a chuckle. "I'm not going back to the dark arts Buff, I had a taste of that and it was too much power."

I downed my first cup of coffee and poured myself another. While sipping on my second cup, I decided I would head upstairs and make the final preparations for the forced vision. I placed one of the crystals in my pocket so that no matter where I ran into her I would still be able to complete the forced vision. I drained my second cup of coffee and walked back down to the kitchen for a third cup. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was standing in the kitchen talking to Buffy. Silently thanking myself for slipping the crystal in my pocket.

"Tara," I said, curtly.

In all honesty, I was still a little pissed at her for leaving the other night. Tara spun around to face me and all the anger left me the minute I looked into her eyes. Why was it so difficult for me to stay mad at her? I walked straight to the pot of coffee and poured my third cup.

"Willow, I'm sorry," Tara said, trying to apologize.

I slammed my cup on the counter and turned to face her, the anger was still there just not as strong. "For what exactly?"

"For everything," Tara replied.

I shook my head. "Everything, huh?" I turned my back to her and put my hands on the top of the counter, bracing myself.

"Yes," Tara said.

I could sense her stepping closer to me, but she couldn't touch me here. If she touched me the spell would go through. And I didn't want Buffy around to witness. I pushed that to back of my mind and continued to stare at the countertop. I could see all the details, the graininess of the countertop. My knuckles were starting to turn white from lack of movement, but I didn't move.

"I love you," I whispered. I turned around to face her and looked into her eyes. "Why can't you see that? That I don't want anything to happen to you?"

Tara reached out to touch my hand. "Willow I…" She trailed off as her hand touched mine.

I felt the power surge and closed my eyes and let the vision run through my line of vision. The only thing I didn't know was if Tara would know what I had done after, but frankly I didn't care because I had to know. I laced my fingers into hers to strengthen the vision. And I watched as everything played out before my eyes. I couldn't believe what I was seeing and I was shocked to find out that phase one had already been set into motion and that the end wasn't far off. Suddenly the vision changed, I was no longer seeing Tara's plan. I didn't know if it meant I had seen all I needed to or if something else was meddling. I watched at the cloaked black figure chased after Tara and his hand reached her throat. I didn't want to see anymore, I let go of Tara's hand and it ended.

"I love you, too," Tara replied.

I looked at her. Did time just stand still while the vision played out? If she had known what had happened she didn't let anything on. I pulled her into my arms. The electric charge was back and I panicked as our breathing quickened. I was fully aware of Buffy standing and watching and staring as everything played out before her eyes. But I knew one thing; Buffy would finally see what I had been talking about. I released Tara and she stared at me. I watched as her hand went to my cheek and grazed her knuckles along it. My eyes closed as I let her touch me, feeling the charge between us.

"Stop," I said, breathless.

Tara dropped her hand. "Sorry."

I made a sideways glance at Buffy. I knew that she wanted to know what I had seen. I looked back into Tara's eyes. "Please go be an angel."

Tara nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I waited for the sound of the front door and then turned to Buffy.

"Whoa," Buffy said.

"I know," I replied.

"Did it work," Buffy asked?

"Yea," I answered, looking straight ahead. "Did time stand still or something?"

"Not sure. But tell me how much time we have," Buffy replied.

"By the looks of it we have about two weeks before it's completed. I don't know how to do this," I said. I let out a long sigh.

"Is getting through to Tara a lost cause," Buffy asks?

I nod my head. "I don't know what to do. How do I stop an angel in cahoots with a demon to save a human?"

"I think we need to talk to Giles," Buffy said.

I rolled my eyes at Buffy. I love Giles, don't get me wrong. But every time I try talking to him all he does is tell me not to try anything. Well I tried that and look where it got me. I also had to figure out more about this cloaked figure after Tara. I looked at Buffy.

"You know what happens when we try talking to Giles," I said.

"What happens," a British accent alarmed me from behind.

I spun around to see Giles standing behind me. "Oh my God! Giles!"

"Hello Willow, Buffy," Giles said.

"What are you doing here," Buffy asked?

"I had an inkling you needed my help," Giles answered.

"What do you know," I asked?

"That Tara is in trouble," Giles answered.

"Well we already know that. She's planning to kill Warren," I said.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that Willow. We can save her," Giles replied.

My eyes shone as my heart skipped a beat. There was hope! I looked at Giles, urging him to go on.

"Since you can't get through to her," Giles began. "We will have to stop the demon that is being sent to kill Warren."

"How," I asked?

Giles launched into a history story and explained what we had to do. I listened to his every word; it was probably the first time I had actually really listened to Giles. By the sounds of it, it was going to be dangerous and definitely not an easy task. We would have to be there when the demon made his move to actually kill Warren. It would take magic, patience, and smarts. We had all three, but it was going to be dangerous. I looked at Giles; it was great to see him that was for sure. We would begin the preparations immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next two weeks went by so incredibly slow I didn't know if I would be able to make to the day. Tara had come by just about every single day and each day I still tried to get through to her. It always ended in a fight, finally the day had arrived. And I knew it was do or die. I couldn't stand to lose her again, once was enough.

We had been preparing for the last two weeks and we were ready to end this once and for all. Buffy, Xander, Giles, me, and even Dawn all had a place in the plan. We knew where it was happening and we were ready at long last. The clock ticked by slowly, but finally dawn appeared and it was time. The five of us headed out to save the man that had killed the love of my life. I could only hope that my reward would be one hell of a reward from the angels for saving one of their own.

We got to the cemetery just in time as Warren appeared. We watched from a distance and then utter shock hit as I saw Tara. 'No, no, she's not supposed to be here.' I couldn't believe what I was seeing. She wasn't going to kill him, was she? Buffy could tell how tense I was and she grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuringly. We watched in silence as the scene began to play out. We began our advance five minutes later.

I watched as Tara changed form and relief came over my entire body. Then I saw him, this was the cloaked figure I had seen three time now. I froze in my steps, I couldn't move. Buffy tried to pull me but I released her hand and stayed frozen to the spot. I watched as the scene played out in front of me. I closed my eyes I couldn't watch anymore. I didn't open my eyes until I felt someone shaking me. Buffy was staring at me horror-struck.

"Bu-Buffy," I offered.

"Oh my God Willow! Are you ok," Buffy asked?

I shook my head as I said "Yea, fine." I looked in front of me then back at Buffy. "Did it work?"

"Yes," Buffy answered.

"Good," I said.

I felt my knees buckle beneath me and I fell to the ground. The fear I had just witnessed I just couldn't…I couldn't think straight. I was terrified.

"Willow," Buffy asked. "What's wrong?"

"That demon we just banished…" I started to say, looking up at Buffy. "The cloaked figure from my dream and Tara's vision."

Buffy stared back at me, not saying a word. We both stayed silent until we were shrouded in light. I turned to see the angel that we had summoned, so to speak in front of us.

"You have done well," the angel replied. Buffy and I just stared in astonishment, not really believing what we were seeing. "You shall be rewarded greatly."

"With what," I managed to say.

"I give you this," the angel replied waving her hand.

I watched as Tara appeared before my eyes. I stared at her and our eyes locked on one another. I looked at the angel then back to Tara.

"Isabella, what's going on," Tara asked?

"Tara Maclay you are human again," Isabella answered.

I heard myself gasp and heard Buffy take a large intake of breath. I looked up at Isabella and back to Tara then Isabella again.

"How," I asked?

"We have more powers than you know. She is human and I have returned to her her powers she had as a human," Isabella answered.

"You're giving me her," I asked?

"Yes," Isabella answered.

I looked back to Tara who looked as stunned as me.

"But why," Tara asked?

"Willow has done us a great deed by stopping your plan of vengeance and she is being rewarded," Isabella answered.

Tara stared at me and I stared back, not saying a word.

"Goodbye," Isabella said and with that she vanished.

I felt like the world had just stopped turning and I was frozen to myself. My head was screaming at me to run to her to prove she was real. But my feet were frozen to the ground. Instead I just continued to stare at Tara as she stared back at me. Her blue eyes looked confused, lost, and afraid and I so wanted to kiss every inch of her face. But yet I could not move. So I tried to tell her with my eyes. I was lost, afraid, overjoyed, and anxious, but fearful and I could only hope my eyes reflected the same feelings.

***Author's Note: I will not post another chapter until I get a total of 10 reviews, or else it's a week long wait for chapter 11***


End file.
